The Legend of the Dark
by Pheonix Bow
Summary: It follows Link from the end of Melee unto the end of the third SSB tournament. Many twists and turns along the way.
1. The Gathering

Alright, this is my first super smash bros. fic, and if I don't pull it off with some reveiws, I might not even add new chapters, so I will not work on the next chapter untill I get at least 5 reviews, good or bad.

* * *

_The Legend of the Dark_

"This is it Master Hand!" yelled Link, jumping high and using gravity to strengthen his final attack.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed the hand as the sword ripped through the cloth glove. Link had saved the worlds and won the second Super Smash Bros. Tournament.

"Yes, finally! He's dead." He said as he collapsed on Final Destination. All of the competitors in the tournament helped Link onto his feat and walked him to the portal to take the competitors back to their respective worlds.

"Link, just because I'm helping you now doesn't mean that I'm not going to take Hyrule and your life when we get back," Gannondorf said, smirking

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said the young Hylian, and laughed as he said it

* * *

'Hmm, Hyrule's getting really boring after the tournament, Gannon's just stopped attacking, that either means he's planning something big, he's giving up, or something has happened to him, but I doubt the last one, because I haven't killed him and I don't think anyone else could.' Link thought while sitting on top of the wall protecting Hyrule City, about two years after the events of Melee. The land of Hyrule was a peaceful place after the second Super Smash Bros. Tournament ended, and Link didn't know what to do. 'Zelda's father is still really protective, and he won't let me get too close to her.'

He stood up and started running towards the castle stables, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. As he jumped from a houses roof to the Happy Mask Shop, he lost his footing and slipped. Within a blink of an eye, he pulled out his trusty longshot and shot it at the roof of the shop, saving the life of the Master of Time. "Never leave home without it" he joked to himself as he jumped to a ledge of rock that led to the Hyrule Castle.

Even though all of the guards and saved the land of Hyrule more than once, he still had to sneak around. He never forgot the shifts of the guards, and that helped him to sneak into the castle. As he snuck around the guards, he almost had to knock one of the guards out, because he though the guard saw him, but he was mistaken.

After thirty minuets of stealth, Link got to Zelda's Throne room. "I'm going to the Gerudo Valley, so I'll need Epona," he said to her.

"Alright, Epona's in the stables, if you don't want to do the sneaky-sneaky thing again, take these robes," she said, holding out a grubby looking gray cloak. Link took it, and put it around his neck. "You look like a regular stable hand!"

"I don't know if that's supposed to be a complement or an insult, I really need to move Epona to Lon Lon." He said as he left.

When he left the throne room, he had no problem getting to the stables. He got into the stables and looked around. "Epona!" he whispered. The faithful horse came out and then lowered it's head. Link mounted her and rode off in the night towards the Gerudo Valley.

He rode until the sun rose over the horizon on the Hyrule Fields and then he saw the gap in the mountain, the entrance to the land of Gerudo. When he came to the rope bridge he left his horse, and set off on foot.

* * *

"I… will not… leave this… to stand!" said the voice of Master Hand from the depths of Final Definition. The giant glove shot up, out of the dark depths of the arena. "I shall call them again, and DESTROY THEM!" he said snapping his fingers and sending a message to all of the smashers in their respective worlds wherever they are. "All of you, you know the drill, come to the tournament or your world gets destroyed. Now, say your name in order to enter, and if you enter, consider your planet safe."

Simultaneously everyone who was in the previous tournament said their name, and all at once they all appeared on a flat platform and all of the fighters mixed with their friends that they made in the previous tournaments, but there was one person missing.

"Hey, where's Gannondorf? Link, did you kill him?" asked Kirby

"No, I didn't, in fact, he hasn't attacked Hyrule since the last tournament. I was on a trip to his homeland when I heard the hand calling us to fight in the tournament. I thought that Gannondorf would be here, but apparently he's not," said Link

"Gannon may not be here, but that guy over there is new, and he took his place," Falco said as he pointed over his shoulder to a young-looking man in a black cloak with a hood that covered his entire face, except for a little slit for vision. "Does anyone know this guy?"

Everyone shrugged just as Master Hand appeared. "Ahem, alright, enough with the asking of 'who is who'. I sure don't know who he is, but he seems to have been a godsend, he will fill in for Gannondorf. But all of that aside, I have to announce the match ups.

"Fight 1: Zelda vs. Pichu

"Fight 2: Roy vs. Donkey Kong

"Fight 3: Cloaked Man vs. Bowser

"Fight 4: Fox vs. Jigglypuff

"Fight 5: Samus vs. Young Link

"Fight 6: Mewtwo vs. Ice Climbers

"Fight 7: Marth vs. Yoshi

"Fight 8: Peach vs. Ness

"Fight 9: Mario vs. Mr. Game & Watch

"Fight 10: Pikachu vs. Captain Falcon

"Fight 11: Kirby vs. Dr. Mario

"Fight 12: Falco vs. Luigi

"And for you Link, since you were the winner of the last tournament, you automatically advance to the semifinals of block 2 (Fight 9-12)."

"Aww, that's no fun for me, you should put a weak person in the semifinals," whined Link

"At least you don't have to face someone half your size!" retorted Bowser, upset at his match up with the unknown fighter.

"Now, now you two, it's just about time for the first match to begin," boomed Master Hand

* * *

Alright, next episode: Zelda vs. Pichu, who will win? And just so you know, these results and fights are actually based on a real tournament that I did once, so I'm not playing favorites unless it affects the pre-thought up story.


	2. Elemental Battle

yeah, somethin i forgot last time: Nintendo is the sole owner of the charecters exept for the cloaked man, and I also do not own the "Super Smash Bros. Melee" rights.

now that that's over, you can get to the good part, sorry it took so long, school took up most of my time, and remember the golden rule: R&R!

* * *

Chapter 2: Elemental Battle 

"Zelda verses Pichu; this should be an interesting bout. And the arena will be...Yoshi Island," Master Hand said

"Go easy on me, I'm just a little kid, I don't know how to control my abilities," said Pichu, looking up at Zelda with a puppy-dog face.

"Don't try to get me with that face, I got a lot of guards to take me around Hyrule with that face, I'm immune to that face!" Zelda said in a very shrill tone

"Okay, I won't hold back then!" yelled Pichu

"Enough bickering, save it for the fighting arena" said Master Hand, with an added boom from his telepathy.

"Alright, alright, just start the match as soon as possible and then I'll kick the rat's face in!" Zelda said turning into her Sheikan alter ego Sheik. Before they could kill each other on Final Destination, they were instantly transmitted to Yoshi Island. When they realized that they were, Zelda realized that she was Zelda again, and Pichu was just as surprised as she was.

"3...2…1…GO!"

They both jumped up towards the middle platform. Zelda kicked Pichu to the lower platform and bounced. "Heh, you're good, I didn't know that I was kicked until I hit the platform, and that hurt!" Pichu said with a tear in his eye.

"That's where my magic comes in handy," Zelda said, landing softly. She ran at the little pokémon and shot a little burst of magic that shot Pichu off the side of the arena, but then it used agility to get back on the arena. As Pichu landed, it shot a thunder jolt at the sorceress, but it was reflected by the Hylian princess's magic of protection, Naru's Love, and injured the little fuzz ball. "This isn't the right form to defeat you; I need to call in...more power and speed!"Zelda said, transforming into the sheikan grappler, Sheik. As soon as he finished saying that, he set off in a sprint towards the yellow pokémon and punched it across the field, but did a very lucky double-jump back on the ledge.

"Ouch! That one hurt, but this is gonna hurt just as much, maybe even more!" said Pichu, his eyes turning white, he started to float in mid-air. Sheik saw this as an opening and charged full force towards the little rat, but Pichu was right. As Sheik got within hitting distance, Pichu let out a loud scream and a thunderbolt came down and met Sheik, blowing him onto the opposite ledge.

"Heheh, you were right, that did hurt, VERY MUCH!" screamed Sheik. Pichu tried to send a jolt of thunder to the Hylian wanderer, but when Pichu recovered from the mild backlash of the electricity, Sheik was gone from his sights, but not the arena. "Boo!" said Sheik in a low, chilling voice as he blew Pichu up and out of the ring with his 'Vanish' attack.

Damage: Sheik-149, Pichu-0. Three lives to two, advantage-Sheik.

"You might've been able to KO me, but I have zero damage and you are in critical range!" said the little fuzz ball, floating from the revive platform. As soon as he touched the ground, he set off in a sprint. When Sheik saw that, he automatically charged up his needle attack, but when he released them, Pichu jumped up, over Sheik, and brought a twenty-five damage hit down on his head, shooting him out of the ring.

Damage: Sheik-0, Pichu-0. Two lives to two, advantage-Undefined

"Alright, I'm not gonna let myself be caught off guard like that again, so don't think you're getting any more easy knock outs," said Sheik standing strait up, witch was odd, because Sheik is always on guard in battle. Pichu saw this as an opening for a head-butt attack. Sheik saw the attack and threw out his chain, electrocuting the thunder rat.

"Isn't it ironic, a _thunder_ rat getting electrocuted?" said Sheik

"I think I should do the same thing, too," said Pichu, lying on the ground from the force of the shock. Pichu quickly got up and tried another head-butt. When it got near Sheik, he did an air dodge and let Pichu pass, and then quickly turned and grabbed Pichu. "Heh, how the tides turn so quickly, from you being the hunter, to you being the hunted." Sheik took out one of his needles and stabbed the young pokémon through his leg. "That should lower you're mobility, and this…" he said, kicking Pichu over the edge of the ring, "…should knock you out."

Damage: Sheik-0, Pichu-0. Two lives to one, advantage- Sheik.

"I'm gonna win this thing if it's the last thing I do!" screamed Pichu, charging at Sheik, but he kept retreating, not turning around to keep an eye on his opponent. Pichu did a head butt attack and Sheik did a backwards jump, but he did not know that he just jumped over the edge of the ring until it was too late.

Damage: Sheik-0, Pichu-0. One life to one, advantage- Pichu

"I can't believe I actually jumped off the end!" pouted Sheik, but they both knew what this meant; the next KO would decide the entire match. 'I'm not letting him win!' they both thought, the tension in the arena grew so thick, Kirby could swallow it and make a hat out of it. Without a word, they both ran up to the middle of the stage and started attacking each other, they kept blocking each of their opponents attacks with their own until Sheik air-dodged and Pichu lost his footing and then Sheik tried a quick slam on Pichu, and it connected, but only after Pichu used thunder, so Pichu used his strongest attack without having to sacrifice additional health, but he still got hit with the smash attack, so it was about even. Sheik stood up, his robes still smoking, and threw a very precise needle through Pichu's left shoulder, stopping him as he was going through a lope on all fours. Pichu got up and started to run as fast as he could on three legs and dodged two more needles, one aimed at his right leg, and one aimed at his neck. Pichu soon realized that his opponent was not caring about his life, and Pichu also realized that his care for Sheiks life was a liability.

Pichu jumped up, towards Sheik, and when Sheik threw six needles at him, and he evaded them all, and tried to slam Sheik across the arena, but got caught and thrown up, and when Pichu came down, Sheik was there to hit him before he touched the ground. Sheik kept juggling Pichu until he got into the critical range and then hit him up once more, and jumped up and kicked him out of the ring. Game over!

"Hey, Pichu, are you okay?" said Sheik as he was transforming back into Zelda. "I'm sorry about the whole juggling thing, but when it's one to one, I just lose all caring about my enemy, usually because it's Gannondorf, but despite that, I'm sorry. Friends?"

"Only if you promise never to throw those needles at me again!"

"Sure, sounds like a plan."

* * *

Later that night at the Smash Hotel, Mario and Luigi were trying to find out the mystery of who the Cloaked Fighter was. They walked up to him and they realized he wasn't sleeping in his bed, but sitting up, sleeping against the wall with his cloak on. "He's-a weird! He doesn't even take-a off his-a cloak!" said Mario, in a hushed tone, as to not wake who ever he was up. 

"Let's-a just go! He might-a wake up and get us in-a trouble! If we-a hurry, maybe he—Gluck!" he said as he was snatched up by the mysterious man and was slammed against the wall.

He held a sword that looked like a triangle that was held by holes that he put his fingers through, and a sharpened blade that went out to a point, and he held it up to the Italian plumber's neck. "Get out of here now and I won't kill you, that is, until I possibly fight you in the tournament," he said in a low, almost demonic voice. When he let go of Luigi, they both ran out of the room and slammed the door behind them. "Establishing fear is the first step of victory," he said to himself, "if the opponent is too intimidated, they won't even try to win their fight, and if they don't try, they have no chance of winning."

* * *

hey, thanks for reading and... did i forget something? coughcoughreviewcougcough 

well, anyways i got the whole holiday break to work on ch 3, so i'll have it up by the middle of January (hopefully)


End file.
